Nitron
|Status=Discontinued |Ammo type = XLR Discs |Firingcapacity=20 (magazine) |Storagecapacity=1 (magazine) |Batteries = 6 "C" batteries |Internals = Flywheel system |Primemech = Acceleration trigger |Firemode = Automatic |ROF = 3 discs per second |Flatrange = 55 feet 16.7 meters |Anglerange = 60-70 feet 18.2-21.3 meters}} The Nitron is a Nerf disc blaster that was released on September 10, 2011, under the Vortex series. It requires six "C" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with one twenty disc magazine, a Centerfire Tech Electronic Scope, and twenty XLR Discs. Details The Nitron is a battery-operated automatic blaster; it uses a flywheel system similar to the Barricade RV-10 and the Hail-Fire to fire discs. Unlike flywheel dart blasters however, the Nitron only uses a single flywheel to propel discs. Built into the front of the blaster is a vertical foregrip, which cannot be removed. On top of the blaster is a tactical rail, where the scope is normally placed. It can hold another disc magazine in its integrated shoulder stock. It is considered the flagship of the Vortex series. Unjamming To unjam the Nitron, the magazine must first be removed. Then the user must pull back on the disc eject switch on top of the blaster. The jammed disc will then fall out of the magazine well. Official description Value packs A Bonus Value Pack for the Nitron exists, which includes two twenty disc magazines and forty XLR Discs. Trivia *Several users have reported that the Nitron fires ten to fifteen degrees off to the right within twenty feet, but that over further distances the discs actually curve back. One explanation offered is that the inherent spinning nature which stabilizes the discs causes this disconcerting phenomenon. However, other XLR Disc blasters do not suffer from this degree of deviation. One might therefore theorize that there is a difference between manual and electric Vortex launchers. *According to a rumor, the Nitron was once meant to be released with an extra ten disc magazine, but inexplicably this package was never confirmed as released. *On February 29th, 2012 popular fan blog Nerf Mods & Reviews received a picture of a Nitron with a tactical rail shield by an unknown fan. This version of the Nitron was never released. *The Nitron is the only blaster from the first Vortex lineup not to be redesigned or re-released with a different color scheme. *The Nitron is the first and only Vortex blaster to use batteries as part of the launching mechanism. *It has some similarities to the Stampede ECS, with them both being fully automatic blasters with integrated stocks and both coming packaged with high-capacity magazines. Gallery 262283 10150214580023171 158498753170 7359485 3422004 n.jpg|The packaging for the Nitron. Nitron fire.jpeg|A Nerf model firing the Nitron. 20190409225629.jpg|A pre-release render of the Nitron. Official videos Nerf Vortex Nitron Commercial NERF Inside Blast - Vortex Nitron Disc Blaster Toy Instructions & Tips References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Vortex blasters Category:Disc blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Magazine-fed blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails